Various corporations manufacture and market single-use dental “flossers” as an alternative to a continuous length of rolled floss from which a person removes a selected portion each time he or she flosses. Single-use flossers generally include a handle portion by which a user grips the flosser between his or her fingertips. A generally U-shaped portion depends from the handle and includes first and second space-apart fingers between which is strung a length of dental floss. Presently, flossers of the type described are sold in plastic bags or similar packaging. Each time a user requires a flosser, he must open the package, reach in and grab a flosser. Among other disadvantages, such retrieval exposes the flossers contained in the package to airborne germs and, inevitably, contact by the finger(s) of one seeking to remove a single flosser.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a conveniently refillable flosser dispenser that facilitates the sequential dispensing of flossers while protecting stored flossers from contact with dust, dirt and germs.